1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking mechanism for a mobile telephone battery cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional locking mechanism 13 for a battery cover 12 being provided within a main body 10 of a mobile telephone set. Battery cover 12 is adapted for implementation with a mobile telephone battery 11, as shown in FIG. 1. Locking mechanism 13 is provided with a decorative protective cover 14, which is coupled to main body 10.
FIGS. 2-3 illustrate the various parts of conventional locking mechanism 13. Specifically, locking mechanism 13 includes a locking member 15, which is movably coupled to a shaft support portion 20 formed in main body 10 via a shaft 16 and a spring 18. Spring 18 is mounted between locking member 15 and main body 10 and adapted to elastically support locking member 15. Locking member 15 includes a lock portion 17 adapted to engage a latching portion 12a of battery cover 12 for locking battery cover 12 to main body 10.
Battery cover 12 may be unlocked from main body 10 by the user pressing on locking member 15 so as to disengage lock portion 17 from latching portion 12a. This type of locking arrangement is not secure as an external impact such as from dropping the mobile telephone on the ground or the like may result in spring 18 being accidentally compressed enough to allow the release of lock portion 17 from latching portion 12a of battery cover 12.